


Bite

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeth drag against the skin on his neck and Jace shivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

Teeth drag against the skin on his neck and Jace shivers. He tilts his head so the vampire behind him has more access, and slowly, the teeth sink in. Jace moans, gripping the bed sheets in his fingers tight enough that his knuckles turn white. His eyes slid close as Simon drinks from him. It leaves Jace's body buzzing, heart racing and his pants feeling tight as arousal floods him.

Whenever they were apart, Jace would crave this. He'd run his fingers over the marks on his neck, marks he could easily heal but chose not to. Digs his fingers into the various bite marks over his body as he lies alone late at night and thinks of Simon.

He begins to feel light headed and reaches back to stop Simon before he passes out but the vampire is already pulling away. He licks at the wound he's created before Jace is turning around and pressing his lips to Simon's tasting his own blood on Simon's lips.


End file.
